1. Field
The invention relates to improving the movement pattern or walking ability of an individual with gait problems caused by physiological or neurological issues, injury, or surgical wounds. The invention may be used for rehabilitative, training, and/or exercise purposes.
2. Background
Individuals with neurological conditions such as Parkinson's Disease, Huntington's Chorea, Multiple Sclerosis, traumatic brain injuries (TBI), stroke, etc., often present problems with gait or walking. Studies have shown that visual cues can help improve the individual's gait and initiate movement. (Movement Disorders: Volume 17, Issue 6, pages 1148-1160, November/December 2002. The power of cueing to circumvent dopamine deficits: A review of physical therapy treatment of gait disturbances in Parkinson's disease. Tamar C. Rubinstein MSc, Nir Giladi MD, Jeffrey M. Hausdorff PhD). There are commercially available products such as the STEPOVER WAND® which is a device commonly used for individuals with gait related issues, but nothing is available as a walker accessory which provides visual cues and visual/auditory feedback. Often individuals with the above neurological conditions have one side of their body which is more compromised than the other. Thus, the ability to provide stimuli or cues to a specific leg is valuable.